


Vždycky

by LilyElfgreen, TessHoneyBee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Is Always Wrong, Post TFP
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessHoneyBee/pseuds/TessHoneyBee
Summary: Johnovy dlaně vklouznou do Sherlockových vlasů, pevně, téměř bolestivě je svírající, ale Sherlock to nevnímá. Pootevře své rty a nechá Johna, aby ho zničil tak, jak vždycky chtěl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409826) by [vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/pseuds/vitruvianwatson). 



> Můj první překlad. Pro začátek jsem si vybrala něco jednoduššího, ale stejně tu bylo několik pasáží, které mi přehřály mozek. A nebýt naprosto úžasné **HoneyBee** , dopadlo by to katastrofálně.

“Zmýlila se, víš.”

“Hmm?” Sherlock nevzhlédne od mikroskopu. Tomu, co John říká, věnuje jen poloviční pozornost.

“Říkal jsem, že se zmýlila.”

“Kdo se zmýlil?” zeptá se nepřítomně Sherlock, pohrávající si s jedním z koleček mikroskopu.

“Mary. Zmýlila se.”

Všechno jako by se najednou zastavilo, Sherlock prudce zamrká na podložní sklíčko, najednou neschopen si vzpomenout, co vlastně chtěl udělat. Pomalu zvedne hlavu a najde Johna stojícího naproti němu, boky opřenými o hranu stolu a pažemi překříženými na hrudi. Shlíží dolů na Sherlocka a pokouší se tvářit tak, aby z jeho výrazu Sherlock nemohl nic vyčíst.

Sherlock se posadí zpátky na židli a odkašle si. Nervózně si prohlíží své ruce. “V čem se zmýlila?”

“Ty,” řekne John. “A já. My dva.”

Sherlock polkne. “Já ne… Nejsem si jistý, co tím myslíš.”

“Podívej se na mě.”

Ale Sherlock nevzhlédne. Nemůže. Protože ví, v čem chce, aby se Mary zmýlila, a nechce slyšet Johnovu teorii, protože si je jistý, že bude úplně jiná než ta jeho.

“Sherlocku, prosím.”

Sherlock pevně zavře oči. “Johne, já o tomhle nechci mluvit.”

Kádinky a zkumavky na stole lehce zarachotí, když se John odstrčí do stolu. Sherlock postřehne dva Johnovy kroky, a pak pohyb, který nebyl schopen předvídat – John položí ruce na jeho tváře a zakloní mu hlavu. Sherlockovy oči jsou doširoka otevřené, prudce vydechne.

“Johne, co-?”

“Promrhali jsme spoustu času nemluvením o tomhle, Sherlocku,” řekne John a jeho oči – modré, tak moc modré – se zavrtávají do těch Sherlockých a najednou Sherlock nemůže odvrátit pohled.

Otevře pusu, ale žádná slova ven nevycházejí a jeho spodní ret se zrádně třese. Johnův výraz se zjemní a velmi opatrně přejede palcem po Sherlockově rtu. John ho nikdy nepřestane překvapovat.

“Můžeme, prosím, jen pro jednou, být k sobě naprosto upřímní?” zeptá se John.

Sherlockovy ruce se začnou třást. Pevně nimi sevře svá stehna, ze strachu, že kdyby to neudělal, neovládl by sám sebe ani své slzy. “Vždycky se snažím být k tobě upřímný, Johne. To musíš vědět.”

John přikývne, ve tváři téměř smutný výraz. “Ne v tomhle. Ani jeden z nás nebyl upřímný ohledně tohohle.”

Sherlock se zprudka postaví a Johnovy dlaně z něj sklouznou, zanechavající po sobě na kůži pálivou stopu. Otočí se k odchodu. John ho nezastaví, což bolí skoro ještě více. Ale jakmile dojde ke dveřím své ložnice, slyší Johnův hlas;

“Nechceš se mě zeptat, co jsem tím myslel?”

Sherlock se zarazí, rukama se drží chladného kovového rámu dveří. Neodpoví, John ale i tak pokračuje.

“Řekl jsem, že se Mary o nás zmýlila. Ty fakt nechceš vědět, co jsem tím myslel?”

Sherlock zavrtí hlavou, ale John, stále stojící v kuchyni, zřejmě tento pohyb nezaregistroval.

“Zmýlila se, protože řekla… Řekla, že ví, čím bychom se mohli stát.”

V Sherlockových očích se začínají hromadit slzy, hrdlo sevřené a jeho srdce buší v třepotavém rytmu proti žebrům. Není si jistý, proč ještě neutíká z bytu pryč, jak nejrychleji může.

“Zmýlila se, protože…” John se zarazí, jeho hlas je jen sotva slyšitelný. Sherlock zadrží dech; “Protože to není o tom, čím bychom se mohli stát. Je to o tom, čím už jsme, Sherlocku. Je to o tom… o tom, čím jsme vždycky byli.”

Něco jako by se v Sherlockově hrudi rozpínalo a smršťovalo zároveň, dusilo ho. Jako by se topil, ale zároveň uvnitř hořel. Z jeho výdechu se stane vzlyk a o sekundu později je na Sherlockově rameni hřejivá dlaň. Se zalapáním po dechu se otočí.

John na něj hledí s očima lesknoucíma se slzami, jeho výraz je nadějeplný a vyděšený zároveň. “Nebo snad ne?” zašeptá. “Pochopil jsem to špatně? Potřebuju, abys mi odpověděl, Sherlocku.”

Na okamžik není Sherlock schopen promluvit - miliony myšlenek vířící mu v hlavě dohromady nedávají smysl. Ví, že je tu něco, co by měl říct, ale ani za boha nemůže dát slova do správného pořadí.

John přistoupí blíže, ruce opět zkusmo vztáhne k Sherlockově tváři, jeho prsty se třesou jak putují po jedné ostré lícní kosti. “Prosím, Sherlocku, řekni to.”

Sherlockova víčka se při tom jemném doteku zachvějí. Slova, která potřebuje, mu pobleskávají pod zavřenými víčky, jako kdyby se tu skrývala celou tu dobu.

“Miluju tě,” vydechne a následně je vtažený do polibku, jenž mu ukradne veškerý vzduch z plic, a který přes rty putuje dál, až se nakonec usadí hluboko v srdci.

Johnovy dlaně vklouznou do Sherlockových vlasů, pevně, téměř bolestivě je svírající, ale Sherlock to nevnímá. Pootevře své rty a nechá Johna, aby ho zničil tak, jak vždycky chtěl.

“Miluju tě,” zašeptá John sotva slyšitelně do jeho rtů. “Miluju tě, Sherlocku, tak moc tě miluju.”

Sherlock přeruší polibek, sotva potlačí vzlyk, nakloní se dopředu a zaboří tvář do Johnova krku. “Tohle jsem chtěl,” přizná zoufale, hlas tlumený horkou kůží. “Tohle jsem chtěl příliš dlouho.”

Johnovy ruce konejšivě hladí Sherlocka po zádech, vlasech, na bocích, na žebrech, všude, kam dosáhne. “Já také,” zašeptá proti Sherlockovu uchu. “Ale teď můžeme přestat s chtěním a mít to.”

A to je přesně to, co udělají.


End file.
